Responsibilty- Steam Powered Giraffe
by MovieGal007
Summary: The band finds a human, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Please review. Steam Powered Giraffe Fanfiction.

Rain was pouring down from the dark sky. Large drops soaking the concrete ground. In a random back alley, somewhere in a cities dark underbelly. Places where organics rarely came to. Unless under guard. A form raced through this alley, bare feet splashing in puddles. Disoriented and able to run no more, the form collapsed in the alcove of the back door of the Clockwork Cat, a rundown night club, frequented by automatons.

In this world there are three categories of beings. Automatons, humanoid robots, fully function and able to reason and exist within their programing. Though some seemed to have a learning software, adding experiences and outcome to the base programing. The second group, Cybernoids, humans with cyber/ robotic upgrades. Some part of them remained organic, often the brain or heart, but they had strength and abilities far surpassing normal. The final group, Humans, often referred to as organics. Once the majority on the planet, in the past 50 years organics had become the minority, almost rare.

The door opened after a few moments, Hatchworth, the automaton, looked out. He had been expecting a delivery of his mustache monthly. The dead looking human lying in the doorway was very unexpected. He gathered the form into his arm and bought it inside.

Gently cradling the organic, Hatchworth made his way, down the three stone steps, through the narrow concrete hallway, to the dressing room of his band waiting for their stage cue. He nudged the door open with his foot.

"Get your reading material?" The Spine asked from his chair not looking up. The silver automaton was too busy tuning his guitar. He was dressed in an old fashioned suit with a fedora upon his head. Slits had been cut/ sewn into the back of the fabric to make room for his spines. Four in all, two large and two small silver spikes. The larger set was around the shoulder blades, and the smaller ones not far below the first ones.

Rabbit sat at the small mirror polishing her face, she was the first to notice the bundling in her band mates arms. "Hatchworth! What do you have?" The golden automaton female exclaimed getting up from the mirror. Her black corset, plush black skirts and black top hat accentuated her golden looks. Her exclamation drew her "brother's" attention, and he looked up at Hatchworth. She and the Spine had been built at the same time and she at least considered them siblings, like organics had.

Hatchworth crossed the room and placed the organic on the small settee. "I found it outside in the rain…is…is the organic d-dead?" Hatchworth asked reaching up to twist his bushy orange mustache, a habit of worry programed into his system.

The Spine was already at the organic side. He undid the trench coat wound around her body. Had a moment to make a mental note that it was a female human, that she was naked and this was not normal for organics, before finding her pulse. "She is alive." Spine said as he continued to check for injury. The Spine had been in war before, fighting side by side with organics. He knew the basic checks and first aid requirements for organic life. Rabbit has also been in the war but in a completely automaton unit. She had no knowledge of first aid.

Humans did not come to places in the city like this, not normally. The Spine narrowed his eyes as they alighted on two perfect circle bruises just around the temples. He moved the blonde hair of the human gently to the side for a better look. Inside each bruise were three puncture marks that formed a triangle. He hissed, drawing Rabbit and Hatchworth closer.

"What did you find?" Hatchworth asked.

The Spine pointed at the marks. "She's been brain drained."

"Brain drained? But that's Illegal!" Rabbit said, glitching slightly while looking at the marks. "Especially on organics."

Spine nodded. "Since the last war, it's been deemed inhumane and torture. When the organic wakes up, she won't know anything. Not even her name."

Hatchworth expelled some steam from the small smoke stack on his hat. That was a very upsetting thing to hear. Organics needed there memories. They couldn't survive without them. There were blank slates after being drained, and often abused. It was one of the reasons the memory removal technology had been outlawed.

Rabbit frowned and looked at Spine for direction. "What do we do now?"

The Spine opened his mouth to answer but before he could, a loud banging knock came on the dressing room door.

"You're on in five!" The voice shouted loudly on the other side of the wooden door.

"We will be right there." Spine called back. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over the sleeping organic form. "We can deal with this after the show."

The clubs stage was little more then some raised plywood and rag curtains, in the corner of the dirty bar. The air was filled with smoke, a mixture of coal, steam and diesel smoke. None of these things bothered the Spine as he sang his song on stage. A ballad of wanting, a song thinking that he was missing something but without feeling to know what that something was. It was a song that many automatons could understand. Movement caught his attention as he preformed. Law Keepers, two of them had entered the bar. The Spine would have ignored this except for how they looked. One, both Law Keepers appeared to be human, no law keepers would come into a automaton bar such as this without at least one law keeper being an automation. He might have taken a vow of peace, but most automatons would fight to keep following there programing. Secondly, The two humans were wearing the uniform of law keepers but they looked ill-fitting and dirty, something that would not happen.

….Something was wrong. The Spine continued to watch them as the two weaved as quietly as they could through the crowd and to the back stairs. One slipped down while the other watched for a moment, then also slipped down the stairs after his companion. The Spine's song was finishing and Hatchworth came out to start his comedy musical act.

"Spine..." Rabbit started, Hatchworth would cue her soon, so there wasn't much time to speak.

"I know. I saw them too, I'll check on things." Spine replied slipping out behind the curtain and down the hallway both men had taken.

The concrete hall was a straight shot and he couldn't see the men. Spine began to hurry, worry firing in his wiring as he opened the dressing room door. There were the men standing over the organic. One holding her down the other pushing a pillow tightly to her face. At his entrance the one holding her turned and hissed at him, eye flashing green, jaw unnaturally dropping, tearing off the plasticine fake human skin, revealing inhumane metallic fang. Free to move now the girl's struggled in creased pulling at the pillow at her face, fighting the other as best she could.

"Cybernoids...Get off of her!" Spine growled, vow of peace or not, he would not stand by while an organic was murdered in front of him. He had seen enough death for a thousand lifetimes.

The long jaw attacked him. Spine blocked with his arm as the Cybernoids teeth buried into the metal, oil oozing out from the wounds. Spine took no notice and grabbed the neck of his attacker throwing him off and back into the other one. Knocking them both almost to the floor. Freed from the suffocation the girl gasped for air and moved away as quickly as she could. The one who held the pillow reached out for her, arm extending three times the normal length and grabbed for her. The Spine brought his bass down across his extend arm bending it at and angle. The cybernetic was unable to retract his arm.

Pouncing from behind the long fanged cybernoid bit deeply into the Spine's shoulder and neck. He let out a mechanical cry trying to throw the attacker off. The crippled long arm pulled a gun out from his boot with his good hand. This was taking too long. He was standing by the door and did not see Hatchworth who rammed into him like a steam locomotive, sending him flying. Rabbit right as his heel crushed the weapon under her perfect robotic foot.

Now outnumbered the two cybernoid backed away before dropping a smoke bomb, obscuring them from sight. One called back. "This isn't over musicians! You should have never messed with the family!"

"The family? As in the mob crime family?" Rabbit asked as the smoke cleared. "That Family?"

"Are you hurt Spine?" Hatchworth asked looking at his friends injuries, as leaking oil dripped onto the floor. He grabbed a rag and held it to his neck.

"Its not serious. The oil will thicken and plug the leaks soon. A little welding and it will be easy to fix." Spine assured his friends. Seeing the danger was over Rabbit snorted."What were you thinking Spine attacking them?"

"There were killing the human." Spine replied now looking for said organic. "What was I suppose to do Rabbit, just watch?" Soft coughing drew the trio to her hiding place under a pile of Rabbit's extra costumes.

Three pairs of robotic eyes met a set of pale blue ones. The girl put her hands up slightly, and flinched away afraid.

"We won't hurt you." Hatchworth assured, with a bright toothy grin.

Rabbit frowned. "What now Spine?" She asked, as he tossed her a suitcase.

"Pack, fast." He commanded, and the did just that. Rabbit taking a moment to dress the human in one of her costumes. Couldn't have her running around naked. Everyone would stare at that because of how unusual it would be to see.

"You're coming with us, its not safe here. Do you understand?" Spine asked the organic who nodded.

"Good. Rabbit take point, Hatchworth, don't leave her side." Spine said, while grabbing his guitar and bag. The band, plus one, slipped out the back door to the alley and into the rain.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Please review. Steam Powered Giraffe Fanfiction.

Chapter 2

The rain was a blessing in a way. Being that it was raining and nothing wanted it be in the rain if it didn't have to be. This included automation and organics alike. While automatons and cybernoids would not be at risk of exposure from the elements like an organic would be, there was always the risk of rust and electric wiring shock. Very few automatons were 100% water proof.

The group moved quietly though the dirty street. It may have been decades since Rabbit has seen battle but she still knew how to navigate best to remain unseen. Her eyes flashed blue taking in what little light there was to navigate. The streets were for the most part devoid of light, accept in places where neon lights for cheap bot shops blinked. A place for interfacing at a price, something that helped with the strange emptiness automatons sometimes had inside and sleazy oil selling night club signs, reflecting off the puddles of dark water.

It was only a few blocks of travel. The human stumbling often in the dark but Hatchworth easily caught her each time, keeping the organic from falling to the ground. She seemed fascinated by his one green and one blue eye lights and reached out to touch them. Hatchworth didn't mind but the Spine frowned. "Keep moving, follow Rabbit." He said quietly. Hatchworth started walking again, now holding the organics hand in his so she wouldn't stumble so much.

The Spine guarded his band, his friends, from the rear. His green eyes flashing in the dark, like floating fireflies. When a drop of rain would hit his wound he would flinch slightly, wiring misfiring. The rain was also making it difficult for the leaking oil to thicken and clot.

They only passed a single street vender peddling various wares in the rain before reaching their destination. It was a run down, low rent automation boarding house. The floor boards creaked under their weight as they entered the dimly lit building. It was still brighter than the outside and the flickering lights in their eyes the human had been watching vanished. The band had a room on the first floor at the back of the building. They traveled down the shared hallway full of spilled oil, broken glass, trash and bits of metal. The organic hesitated halfway down the corridor, broken glass and oil covered the floor and was a real threat to her bare feet. She let a slight whimper pass her lips, brain drained or not, there was always the human instinct of self-preservation.

Not wasting any time the Spine quickly picked up the human in his arms and hurried the rest of the way down the hall. Rabbit closed the door right behind him just as a few other automatons renting rooms in the house came down the stairs. No one had seen the organic with them.

The Spine placed the human on one of the few chairs in the room. "Sit here." He said and she nodded obeying. The room was small but not unpleasantly so. It was cozy. The window was boarded with old planks of wood, imperfectly as a small amount of water had pooled around where there was no longer glass. Yellowing wall paper once covered in bright flowers was ripped away in most places but some remained peeling and dusty. A fake fireplace mantle of marble was set into the far wall, though most of it was cracked and broken away. Yes, this room was probably once very beautiful.

"Spine, let me l-l-l-look at your wounds." Rabbit said with a slight glitch, examining the puncture marks as the Spine slipped off his coat and stood still. "You need oil badly. You've lost too much in the rain." The Spine nodded, he was having trouble staying still on his feet. His balance mechanism was faltering, causing his joints to keep moving slightly as a way to compensate.

Hatchworth brought a can of oil over with a metal tube pushed down into it like a straw. "Drink up." He smiled handing the Spine the can.

The Spine took a deep long sip. Oil felt so good on his gears after the pressure being so low. He finished the small can quickly. Hatchworth already had another can ready to hand him but Spine shook his head. "I'm alright." It was the truth, his oil level was still on the low side but he would be fully functional. And they had very little oil left and even less money for more.

"I'll take it then." Rabbit said grabbing the can out of Hatchworth's hand. "Here you go little human, drink up." Rabbit offered the can to the organic with a playful half smile.

"Rabbit don't give her that!" the Spine stepped over and took the can out of Rabbit's hands. "Organics can't have oil."

"But Rabbit's pet must be hungry." Rabbit said, running her hands through the humans blond hair playing with it. The human for her part merely looked between them as they spoke.

The Spine pinched the bridge of his silver nose. "We are not keeping her Rabbit and even if we were, we are not calling her Rabbit's pet."

"Why not? She'd be perfect for the band! Look how cute she is! No other band has a human pet in it. It could be our, our, our, gimmick." Rabbit suggested.

"No Rabbit." Spine said firmly. "Remember when you wanted a mechanical wombat as a pet? You're excitement barely lasted a day when you realized the work it took to care for it. Humans are mathematically 20 times harder to care for then that robo-wombat."

"We had to return it to the store and they wouldn't even give us our money back." Hatchworth added, bringing a blanket over for the soaked human to use to dry off.

Rabbit stopped her foot. "That wombat was broken before we bought it. This will be different. "

"Rabbit you almost just poisoned her." Spine said, waving the can of oil. "You have no idea how to care for a human."

"Organics eat sandwiches. And I have the best sandwiches, though sometimes they are badges, and sometimes badges sandwiches." Hatchworth offered undoing the latches to open his hatch. His hatch that seemed to be a portal of some kind that sometimes sandwiches, few of them edible, came out of…also sometimes badgers.

"Yes they do, but don't feed her while I'm gone. I'm going to see if the twins next door will let me borrow there welder." The Spine said as he moved to the door.

"I'll get it for you brother." Rabbit sang out, "You just spend some time with Rabbit's pet, okay? You will change your mind."

"No wait Rabbit…" Too late as the door slammed behind her, Spine settled himself down on the floor next to the organic as Hatchworth pulled out sandwich after sandwich. "This one Spine?" "No" "This one?" "No" "How about this one?" Hatchworth asked, over and over as he pulled one inedible sandwich after another from his hatch.

"No… oh actually let me see that one." The Spine held out his hand and Hatchworth handed the sandwich to him with a big grin. The Spine turned it over. Everything appeared to be organic and fresh, nothing rotten or out of place. The Spine, after visual inspection, took a deep sniff of the sandwich checking for poison. It had not been his favorite job during the war but there had been times he needed to make sure the food drops were in fact safe for the humans. He had been with a small group scouting and when they had returned to camp everyone else was dead. Stomach split open, foaming at the mouth. The food drop had been a fake and poisoned. Without The Spine assistance, the few organics left would have starved before fresh and safe supplies had arrived.

"This one is good." Spine said offering it to the human on the chair. "Here, you must be hungry."

"Thank you." She said taking the sandwich and taking a bite of it. The Spine was taken aback slightly. Those were the first words she had spoken yet her voice was so melodious and bright.

Hatchworth looked like his face was about to crack with joy. He loved making sandwiches but no one ever ate them before. "Is it good? It's good, right?" He asked the organic excitedly.

"Yes it's very good." She answered finishing it swiftly.

"Do you want another?" Hatchworth asked ready to start the process of sandwich portal making all over again. He was interrupted by Rabbit opening the door dragging a welder in with her.

"The twins weren't home, had to borrow it through the window." Rabbit said, setting it up in the corner.

"You stole it Rabbit?" Hatchworth inquired.

"No I "borrowed" it. I'll put it back." She said lighting the small flame at the end. "Come here Spine."

Spine knelt on the floor in front of Rabbit as she welded the small tears in his metal back together. It was a quick process. "There all better." She said turning the welder off.

Spine stood and looked over his arm. "Good, time to go human." He said grabbing his coat and hat.

"But Spine…" Rabbit started to whine.

"No Rabbit, I'm taking her to the Law Keepers. They can take care of her better than we can. Find where she belongs." He adjusted his hat. "Return the welder you "borrowed" Rabbit and Hatchworth, clean up the sandwiches. I'll be back soon. Come on human."

The girl stood. "Thank you for the food." She said to Hatchworth. "And the dress." She said to Rabbit running her hands down the black Victorian like piece.

"Come on." The Spine said again from the doorway, but his voice held no anger. He had been checking that it was safe to go without anyone seeing them. As soon as the girl reached his side the Spine scooped her into his arms once more, cradling her firmly but gently to his chest. Carrying her again over the glass in the hallway, she was sure he would put her down as they stepped out into the dark, wet street once more but as his eyes glowed green against the darkness around them, he tightened his hold ever so slightly and looked down at her. "Hold on."

Suddenly they were racing down the street at a speed most automatons could not match. The world was little more than a neon blur for a good five minutes before Spine stopped at the edge of an alleyway and put her down. Just across the street was a building with lots of lights and looking to be in much better condition than the buildings around it.

The Spine turned and bent down slightly to look the organic in her eyes. "That is the Law Keepers headquarters for this part of the city. All you need to do is walk in the door and tell the officer behind the desk you have been brain drained and need help. They will look after you." The Spine would have taken her inside but he'd rather not have himself or Rabbit or Hatchworth blamed for the brain drain.

"Do you understand?" He questioned her, hoping she did.

"Go inside the building and tell the officer I have been brain drained and need help." She repeated back to him and the Spine gave her a smile. "Good."

The girl turned and stepped out from the alleyway. The Spine was planning on watching her until she went into the building when he saw three people coming out of the building and he knew two of them! He grabbed the human and pulled her back into the shadows and against the brick wall covering her with his body. She made a slight sound of surprise and discomfort.

"Shhh…" The Spine whispered, doing his best to hear the conversation being spoken just a short distance away.

"So we have an understanding, should the organic we are after, show up here?" One of them spoke.

Spine narrowed his eyes at the sound of that voice. That was the long jaw Cybernoid that had attacked him, looking human again. His partner in crime extending arm was normal shape again but in a sling. But who were they talking too? He peeked out from the alley. No, that uniform indicated that the automation standing with them was the police chief of the precinct. The Spine had heard about there being corruption among the Law Keepers but this was more than he expected.

"She will be terminated, quietly. As will those robots, should they show up with her." The police chief responded in a whisper and The Spine saw that long jaw cybernoid pass a large wad of bills to the chief. "Good, consider your position taken care of for several years. The Family looks after those who look after the Families interests."

The Police chief entered the building once more as the two cybernoids started to head this way. The Spine pressed his body as close to the human and the wall as he could without hurting her, hoping his dark coat would help hide them. Thankfully the cybernoids came no closer than the street to hail a cab.

Even after the taxi drove off, Spine held his position for a few more moments before looking down at the girl, cradled protectively by his body. Her eyes were pleading even though he was sure she didn't understand what exactly had just happened. The word responsibility flashed over and over in his wiring. He sighed, letting a little steam escape his lips into the damp air. After another moment The Spine scooped her up once more into his arms as it began to rain again.

"Let's go see if Hatchworth has more sandwiches." He said holding the organic carefully, taking a more leisurely pace back to the others.

*********************************Boarding house***************************

Rabbit let out a mechanical squeal of delight as The Spine opened the door still holding the organic. "Rabbit's Pet! Oh Thank you Spine! I'll take such good care of her!" she bounced around him, excitedly.

The Spine put the human down. "We are not calling her that Rabbit."

"Why did you bring her back Spine?" Hatchworth asked, also smiling brightly. After all this organic liked his sandwiches. Spine gave them short version of what had happened, all he had seen and heard. The air was serious for a moment before Rabbit broke into a huge smile.

"So we get to keep her?" Rabbit questioned after a moment, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"For now, yes." Spine said, suddenly feeling very tired in his joints.

"What are we going to call her? Sandwich taster?" Hatchworth wondered.

"Rabbit's pet! Rabbit's pet! Rabbit's pet!" Rabbit jumped up and down. Hoping if she said it enough times The Spine would agree.

The Spine sat down in the closet chair and reach for his guitar. He played a few chords thinking. "Melody." He said after a few quiet moments. "You're name is Melody." He said to the girl who had been sitting in soft awe of his guitar playing. "Say it back to me. What is your name?"

"Melody! My name is Melody." She replied back, gleefully.

He smiled. "Hello Melody, My name is The Spine, Spine to my friends. This is Rabbit and Hatchworth. You're going to stay with us for a while."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Okay." She agreed with no hesitation.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Please review. Steam Powered Giraffe Fanfiction. This takes place roughly 100 years or so in the future.

Chapter 3

She didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't know what had awoken her but in the darkness Melody stirred and sat up from her place on the floor. Rain was pounding outside, she could hear it. Like a constant singing beat in her ears. A bit of light from the lamps outside broke through the boarded up window in the room. Melody moved her hand to rub at her face and it bumped something metal beside her. Her eyes adjusted slowly as she looked at the metal form lying silently beside her. His orange mustache seemed to glow. Hatchworth, the name came into her mind. This was Hatchworth.

A soft murmur came from her other side "Rabb'ts pet." A voice cooed softly, as metal feeling hand ran down her back in a gentle soothing fashion. Melody almost shouted at the unexpected touch but instead quietly found the courage to look behind her. The female automaton had retracted her hand and once more appeared in stasis. Rabbit, this is Rabbit. A voice in her mind said calming her. She was Melody, she was with Rabbit and Hatchworth, she was safe.

She half settled down once more on the floor between the automatons when another name popped into her mind. The Spine, where was he? Sitting up once more she looked around in the dark. There was a hiss of steam slightly and she turned towards the sound. There was the Spine, silently watching like a green eyed guardian and Melody felt a twinge in her chest for a moment. Though what she felt she did not know. He was sitting in a chair, legs kicked up on an overturned table. His guitar was resting gently in one hand, half on his lap. The trivial amounts of light that came in danced across his face, shimmering. Small puffs of steam escaped from his neck.

Only after she had been sitting up a bit did Melody register just how cold the room felt. At least on her upper half. Her lower half still sitting between a sleeping, if you can call stasis sleeping, Rabbit and Hatchworth, who were both giving off heat from their chests, it was nice and cozy warm.

"S..Spine?" She whispered to him, not know what else to do.

His green eyes turned towards her. She hadn't thought he was asleep but he was slow in replying, perhaps he was lost in thought. "Melody, is everything alright?" His deep voice asked her in a whisper.

Melody blinked for a moment before nodding. She didn't have the words to explain what she was thinking or feeling.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Spine's mouth and he brought the guitar up into his hands, filling the room with sweet and gentle chords. Melody blinked and started to yawn as The Spine's fingers danced over the instrument making it sing so beautiful, so very calming.

After a few minutes Melody was asleep once more between Hatchworth and Rabbit. Spine played for a little longer. This has been Peter "Petra" Walters the 8th favorite lullaby. The Spine let his mind wander even as his finger's softly continued the tune with no name. She had been the last of the Walters. It was eighty years ago, before the third Great War, that changed everything. The war that came was swift and unexpected. Bombs had rained from the sky in a highly practiced attack all at the same time in several different time zones across the nation. Walter Manor has been a causality of the first attack; nothing was left but a smoking crater. The Spine couldn't feel guilty yet he did. Petra, the Walter workers, everything and everyone was gone in a moment.

And the band has been playing a gig at the time. It had taken them days to get back to the house. Not that they could have stopped a bomb but Spine often wondered if they should have been destroyed then too. Now they lived a rather nomadic automaton life. They traveled from place to place, city to city with no real destination in mind. They played music in exchange for meager fees that paid for the most basic of upkeep and survival. Spine stopped playing and ran a hand over his face. The band had just barely been making ends meet but now with a human to look after he wasn't sure how long they could keep going. Not to mention the "Family" wanting to murder and terminate them all. He sighed, with a flush of hot steam from his neck vents.

He closed his eyes for a moment and Petra's memory came into his mind, suddenly the girl with brown hair and green eyes was not standing in front of him, but a blonde girl with blue eyes that perfectly over laid in the memory. The Spine forced his eyes open and stood, walking quietly over to study Melody as she slept. This didn't make any sense and as far as the Spine knew, it was impossible. Other than the hair and eyes being different colors, she looked just like Peter "Petra" Walter the 8th. Melody was identical, even down to the little spot on her cheek.

Had Rabbit noticed? What that why she was so insistence on calling Melody pet? Pet had been Rabbit's nickname for Petra. The Spine's mind whirled with memories he hadn't thought of in years and he collapsed back into the chair.

"What's this one?" Spine heard Rabbit ask as he slowly came out of stasis. The Spine reached a hand up to rub at his face. He had not intended to go into stasis last night. They didn't need to sleep like humans did but it was a good way to conserve water and oil.

"And this one?" Rabbit said again, her voice switching from excitement to quiet anticipation.

"E." Melody answered. Spine focused on the sound. Rabbit and Melody were on the floor. Rabbit on her knees, Melody sitting more comfy cross legged. Rabbit was showing a piece of paper to Melody. At the humans reply Rabbit smiled and put the piece of paper down.

"Right! Now show me, where on the melodica is E?" Rabbit said holding out her small piano like, hand held musical instrument.

Melody hesitated before reaching out to push the key down; Rabbit rewarded her correct answer by blowing air into the chamber making the note, Melody pushed, sound.

"Good Job!" Rabbit praised going to pick up another piece of paper. The Spine decided to step in.

"What are you two doing?" He asked curiously, coming over to duo. He still couldn't shake how much Melody looked like Walter the 8th.

"I'm t-t-teaching Rabbit's pet music notes. She needs to know them cuz she's going to be our band gimmick." Rabbit said very matter of fact.

Spine decided to skip scolding Rabbit for not using Melody's name and turned his attention towards the girl. "Good morning Melody."

"Good morning Spine." Melody smiled but her tummy grumbled causing Spine to frown. He looked around the room. "Rabbit, where is Hatchworth?"

"Hatchy went to get some clean water. Here what about this one pet?" Rabbit fumbled with the little slips of papers once more.

Spine nodded and let Rabbit get back to her game with Melody. The little tin can they kept there merger earnings in was out on the table. Spine picked up and poured what was left into his hand. The washer shaped coins with strange markings landed on his palm. He counted it almost instantly. Two dollars and 43 cents. They had run off last night before getting paid, and even if he risked going back they wouldn't be paid due to the damage done to the dressing room back stage.

The Spine began to think, weighting options. They were in the fifth district of the city. The best course of action would be to get train tickets for all of them and get out of this district. But tickets cost money, another gig or two should get them enough but unless they were going to carry Melody the whole time, she would need shoes at the very least. But on the brighter side, the Spine was sure some of Rabbit's costumes could be altered to fit Melody better.

Hatchworth returned interrupting the Spine's thoughts. "Here we go, water for everyone. Here's one for you Rabbit, and for you Melody and one for you Spine." He said passing out bottles of fresh clean water.

[We need to talk about Melody.] Spine pinged over the wifi signal to Rabbit and Hatchworth.

[We're not getting rid of Rabbit's pet, Spine.] Rabbit replied firmly, as she drank her water, filling her boiler.

[You're right, we aren't getting rid of Melody, but she needs a few things and I'm not sure where to get the money for them.] Spine replied.

[What about Forgotten alley? We should try there.] Hatchworth offered.

Spine nodded that was a very good idea. After a few more minutes of talking the group got up to go out. Rabbit began going through her spare costumes, she pulled some out and placed a top hat on Melody's head and a black coat around her to help keep her warm.

Her original brown trench coat was thrown into another pile that Hatchworth was carrying. Spine scooped her into his arms and out the door they went. On their way to Forgotten alley.

************************Forgotten Alley*************************************

Forgotten alley was a long and twisting grimy back street in one of the more rundown parts of the city. Anything and everything a bot could unload you could find it there. All manner of people intermixed here. Homeless humans right alongside homeless bots. As they entered the alley Spine made a note they would be heading right to a garment merchant. As much as Rabbit hated to part with any of her costumes, a trade would be the best way to get shoes. They had not gone far down the street when the Spine saw what he was looking for. A second hand garment shop.

He set Melody down with a simple command to stay close to him. Rabbit was already distracted by a jewelry cart on the other side of the narrow alley he didn't want Melody to get distracted and lost.

"Pardon me sir. I have some garments I am looking to trade." The Spine spoke to the run down looking cybernoid in front of him. An elderly man who certainly had a hard life, if his scared skin, one cybernetic eye and replaced arms were any indication.

"Trade hm? Let's see what you got." He said as Hatchworth came over, the shop keep began going through the costumes and clothes they had. "Not much call for outfits like this down here and they are well used. What did you want for them?" He asked the Spine.

The Spine turned and nodded towards Melody. "She needs shoes. Something sturdy and long wearing. Boots perhaps." The cybernoids man looked at Melody up and down then back to the Spine. Hatchworth being relieved of his burden had joined Rabbit in sight-seeing/ window shopping.

"I've got something I think will work well. Hold on." He went back into the shop and returned a moment later with some scuffled up but high quality leather boots. "See if these fit."

Melody sat on a small cushioned seat outside the shop and Spine bent down placing a shoe on each foot and lacing them. She stood and Spine checked the fit before saying, "Try walking around, see how they feel."

Melody took a few hesitant steps before breaking out into a smile and doing a twirl. "They feel great. Thank you Spine!" Seeing she now had shoes Rabbit grabbed Melody to bring her over to see the robotic fish being sold in the window of another shop.

Spine turned back to finish the sale with the old man when he spoke. "It's a good trade." The cyber enhanced man said before lowering his voice. "I know a guy, should have anything else you want to sell." His eyes were pointed directed right at Melody's back. "Little thing like that and fully human, the price you could get…"

Spine gazed down at the man, steam hissing from his neck, his eyes as cold as chiseled emeralds. The man held up his hands. "Just an offer." He argued weakly as the Spine moved to join his friends across the road. He had forgotten just how bad this new world was.

"Spiny! Look at all this cool stuff!" Rabbit said half covered in cheap fake jewelry.

"Put it back Rabbit." He said and Rabbit pouted but obeyed. "I have another stop to make."

Spine walked down the alley with Hatchworth and Rabbit stopping at nearly every stall or shop window to look at what was being offered. There was a man waving robot arms offering upgrade for a reasonable price. A automaton selling used furniture. A stall filled with alabaster china made of plaster and paint. Robotic companion birds that sing on command. A seller of "rare" painting most likely painted last week. The Spine did stop at a food cart and used one of the precious dollars they had left to buy Melody a croquet to eat. It was hot and warmed her fingers nicely before she took a steaming bite. The crispy hash brown like fried potato outside gave way to a juice filled interior stuffed with meat.

The deeper they went into the Forgotten alley the more crowded it became. As Melody munched her croquet her pace had been slowed. She had just finished eating it when… "Hello pretty miss!" A bot said leaping out in front of her from a store doorway. He was a brass faced automaton, with some green of rust around his eyes. Bits of silver metal showed on his cheeks and nose. He had on a tight black pants and a black shirt trimmed with red. Also he was wearing a top had with brass goggles on it. He smiled playfully at her, even though the grin was slightly lopsided. "I couldn't help but notice you. At least your beautiful long blonde hair. That's a rare color. Fancy a trim? We buy hair here for wigs." His voice kept shifting tones and he seemed a bit stalled in his movement manners.

"Melody!" Spine called from about twenty five feet, away looking back at her.

"I have to go." She told the funny sounding voiced robot.

"You just think about it. I'll be here." The random bot said. It crossed his arms as Melody went to join the bot that had called her. The silver automation looked at him frowning and leaned down to speak with the girl. Hare felt bad, poor thing was getting scolded. Oh well, he thought pasting a grin back on his face, time to try and lure the next customer.

Melody stayed behind Spine. Her face was down cast. She felt horrible that he had scolded her to stay close to him as he requested. Rabbit and Hatchworth tried to cheer her but they were both easily distracted by all the things around them. Spine wasn't feeling much better. Melody was taking his concern and lecture about safety much harder than she should have but it just wasn't safe for her to wander too far away.

Finally he found the shop he was looking for. Going in Melody followed. It was a dusty little place. Shelf after shelf was filled to the brim with plastic boxes full of funny little chips. "Pardon me sir. I have a book I would like to sell."

"I don't pay much for chips. What do you have?" The dark eyed automaton asked from behind the desk.

The Spine reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper book. It was old and well loved. "Now that is something!" The robot bookkeeper said coming to take a closer look. "You don't see paper books much anymore. Hm…The old man and the sea. All the pages seem to be here. Yes I will buy this from you."

The Spine looked so sad turning over his book to the man for some cash. But the moment he saw Melody looking at him, he smiled. "Done, now let's go find Rabbit and Hatchworth." But as they stepped back out into the street, Melody couldn't help feeling that it was a fake smile.

Please review.


End file.
